The Superwolf Adventures Introduction
by MWolfL
Summary: I'm going to post a series of stories, one connected to the other, called The Superwolf Adventures. However it is complicated so I thought I'd better post an introduction and character list first and that's what this is.
1. Introduction

A.N. Yeah, I know, this isn't a story. However it is connected to a series of stories I'm going to post after this. If this site won't let it stay up it I'll just post it on deviantART later when I get an account.

Also these stories are an autobiography of my cartoon self's life. When someone from this world, the Main World, becomes close to film or book characters they're able to create a cartoon version of themselves that can visit those characters. The founders of toons, like Chuck Jones and Walt Disney, were the first to do this and those cartoon founders are still alive even today. I created a cartoon self too, when I was six years old, due to becoming close to toons. Especially toons like the Looney Tunes, but also Fleischer and Disney toons.

The Superwolves are a group of two wizards and two witches, one of them me, who can turn into white wolves with amazing powers such as agility and strength. We are able to turn into wolves thanks to these purple collars, they each have a gold four-point star-shaped tags have our names and rank on the team engraved on them. The four of us also wear belts, which hold our wands and swords and have magical pockets that we can pull various items out of. My belt is the only unique one: it has a round jewel-like disc in the middle of it. It's kind of like the button you would see on a machine.

I was first made a Superwolf on April 28, 1999, the day after my ninth birthday. I then entered Hogwarts, the wizard school of Great Britain, that following September (which I know is early but I was a special case). I was posing as Harry's pet dog, but I was really protecting him until he could take on Voldemort by himself, then I continued Hogwarts for fun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione became Superwolves at the end of our fourth year at Hogwarts, after Voldemort came back into full power.

The Adventures are when we go into different Worlds to battle enemies, since that is the main reason why we received our collars. Most of them take place in movies with us actually mingling with characters, and we're not the only ones to have these Adventures. Thanks to advanced magic we have been able to bring characters from other universes (like the Cartoon Network Universe) through portals. The characters will be listed in the next few chapters, in alphabetical-by-Universe-order (that is by the channel they air on), with the Superwolves mentioned first. Those that appear most often in books will have their own chapter.

These adventures took place in the summer, before I started high school in the year 2004 and after our fifth year at Hogwarts.

Now, to clarify something. The Main World is the World that 'founded' - or created, depending on your perspective - the other Worlds through books and film. Meaning the World you readers, as well as I, live in. Most of those from book and film Worlds think that we are not able to 'visit' other Worlds. Only the toons, like Mickey Mouse and Betty Boop, know that those from the Main World can visit them if they create cartoon versions of themselves. Those from film and books can tell who is from the Main World and who isn't just by communication. We call their Worlds shows and channels or books and publishers while they call them Worlds and Universes. At the moment, most of the team doesn't know that I am from the Main World.

Also, you'll be wondering what our resting spot is. It's a combo floating forest/beach in an unknown World. It's unfortunately not villain proof, but it is media proof. I kinda hate the paparazzi and their reporter versions more than I hate villains. At least you can get rid of a villain by killing him or her off, but the paparazzi and such are another matter...


	2. The Superwolves

A.N. Readers will note that not all the characters from TV and books and such are here. I couldn't fit everyone into the stories, so I only brought ones I know who I knew would come in handy, along with a few others for entertainment or due to my childhood nostalgia. Those who aren't listed here are called Superwolf Watchers, meaning they watch us through TV screens back at their houses. Images are broadcast from C.A.M.E.R.A.: Cool Accompanying Magical Eye Really Achieving, (which means it's achieving in both technology and magic). C.A.M.E.R.A., or Camera, is round, like a gold ball, has an eye on one side, hopefully you know what I mean, and can talk. He can also record Adventures for when we want to see them again.

By the way, the characters from the Harry Potter World - except for McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Ron and Hermione's families - are the only ones who aren't Superwolf watchers. Some things have to be kept secret for the moment.

**Harry Potter** – I'm sure everyone already knows who he is, and in these stories he's the main hero. He's recognizable by looking at his scar when he lifts up his fur, and he still has his mother's eyes. He's second in command.

**Miranda** – That's me! The author of these stories. I've daydreamed these adventures for years and now I've written them down for your enjoyment. I have green eyes, like Harry, but no scar. In real life I have brown eyes but I chose green for my wolf form since I love nature so much. I'm the leader, but I allow other members of the team to come up with plans and voice their opinions about my plans, even if they're against them.

**Ron Weasley** (known in these stories as Ron W, there is another Ron with us) – Harry's best friend, I'm sure everyone knows him too. Ron has a red tinge on his fur. Ron is the strategist on the team, a talent he built up from playing wizards' chess so much.

**Hermione Granger** – Harry's other friend, those who know Harry and Ron certainly know Hermione. Hermione has brown eyes and is the intellectual on the team. Due to our differences Hermione and I appear to not get along at times, but we actually are good friends. We just have a sort of sisterly relationship. You know, the 'friendly rivalry' kind. Both Ron and Hermione have equal rating.


	3. Superwolf Friends From Books

**The Adventures of Tintin**

**Tintin** – A young adult reporter who also stops crimes like counterfeiting, Tintin is a comic book character based on how boy scouts should be. Tintin is selfless, brave, and purehearted, though he doesn't know about the last one yet. He was once nicknamed 'Great Heart' by a monk/visionary in Tibet, India.

**Snowy** – Tintin's Wire Fox Terrier, who shares a close bond with his master/best friend. Snowy has been useful to Tintin many times, whether in freeing him from restraints or distracting enemies, though his love of whisky can cause plenty of trouble. Snowy can talk, but only Tintin can really understand him.

**Captain Haddock** – Tintin's best human friend, a retired sailor. Only known as Haddock in this book, he has a hilarious way of swearing. He has a very quick temper, which even though is amusing when combined with his swearing, can cause more harm than good. He can also be sarcastic and less optimistic than Tintin, but has a good heart and is undyingly loyal to Tintin, even to the point where he'd sacrifice himself if it would save Tintin. In my opinion, one of the best times where he showed his good heart was when he offered his land to a band of gypsies who were being forced to live near a dump.

**American Girls**

A special group of books that are about ten tear old girls from the past. Some you won't see because they had been discovered after 2004.

**Kaya** – 1764. The newest member of the books. She's a Native American, a Nimíipuu, now known as a Nez Perce. She's the most adventurous of the girls, and like all Native Americans has deep respect for nature and animals, mostly horses. She's a bit rash and sometimes boasts but deep down means well. Her dream is to become just like her heroine Swan Circling, the bravest member of the tribe. She becomes closest to Kirsten out of the American Girls. She was upset to learn that Native Americans receive harsh treatment after her time, but relieved to find out that it won't last forever.

**Felicity Merriman** – 1774. One of the oldest members, Felicity comes from before the Revolutionary War. She's the spunkiest of the girls and is full of energy and independence. She's a tomboy, which causes problems for her since in her time era girls were expected to act ladylike. She learned to put up with some parts of being a lady, but would still rather ride horses and go on adventures.

**Josefina Montoya** – 1824. A Mexican from New Mexico. She lost her mother about a couple years ago, and still misses her a lot. Because of this, she's very affected by family relationships and can be offended by 'black sheep'. She's the most patient and thoughtful of the girls, and also the shyest. She loves to observe others, and doesn't consider herself very brave. She's the peacemaker amongst the girls, which she's good at since she's had practice by interrupting her sisters' fights. Her dream is to become a medicinal healer.

**Kirsten Larson** – 1854. A pioneer immigrant from Sweden. She's one of the bravest of the girls and sometimes impatient. She's especially a bad listener, though improved during the adventures, and when she wants something she often pesters someone until she gets it. Even so she's also helpful and responsible and likes to try new things. However, if that thing isn't easy for her to do she struggles with it. She has an ability to make friends with Native Americans, which allowed her to become friends with Kaya.

**Addy Walker** – 1864. A former slave who ran away to become free, Addy has dealt with many hardships. She's another of the bravest of the girls, and also swilling to risk her safety for others. She's probably the smartest of the girls since it didn't take her long to catch up with the other students in her class. She's also an optimist and always thinks good of others. Well, except for Caucasians at first, but that changed when she met the other members of the team. You can bet she was really happy to find that the other members support African-Americans and Caucasians being equal. However, she was disappointed to learn that African-Americans won't gain equality until about a hundred years after her own time. Our other African-American friends were fascinated to meet someone who could've been their ancestor if they were in the same World.

**Samantha Parkington** – 1904. An orphan raised by Grandmary, her grandmother. Her parents died in a boating accident during a storm when she was five. Apart from that, Samantha has had a relatively happy life. She is one of the most curious of the girls, and is a bit of a tomboy like Felicity, though not as much. This caused them to become close friends, as they empathize with each other about learning how to be ladies. She is also selfless and kind, and doesn't judge people by their social status. Samantha loves progress, but not the hardships it can cause like having children work in factories. She was very relieved to learn that that particular practice would soon become illegal. Her main interest, apart from exploring, is painting. Like her Aunt Cornelia, she believes women are as equal as men, so you can imagine her happiness when she finds out just how equal we are in the future. Cornelia was very happy too. Grandmary on the other hand was beyond shocked, but she got over it.

**Maragaret 'Kit' Kittredge** – 1934. She is one of the girls who has lived through a harsh decade: the Great Depression. She's probably more of a tomboy than any of the other girls, as she considers her name too flouncy and prefers short hair as opposed to long hair. Also, she loves sports, especially baseball, which most of the other girls never heard of. She taught them how to play during the Adventures whenever they had time, and they ended up liking it a lot. She's the cleverest and most resourceful of the girls, which is definitely useful for her time era. However she also has too much pride for her own good, as she feels embarrassed when someone offers her something without her being able to pay the person back. She also speaks without thinking, but is trying to stop doing it. She loves adventures almost more than the other girls do, and was glad to be free from chores and lack-of-money for a while, even though we got into plenty of danger.

**Molly McIntire** – 1944. A World War II American Girl. While some of the girls daydream and like to playact, Molly is the official daydreamer amongst them. She can come up with plans instantly, like what to do for a school project and even how to do it. She's not good at math, but Addy was able to tutor her in the subject and she's gotten better. Her main talent is tap dancing, which she is an expert at. Apart from missing her dad, a doctor treating soldiers in England, and having to put up with inconveniences like eating turnips, the war didn't really affect her until she made friends with a British immigrant named Emily. That was when she learned how horrible the war really was.

Now, some of the girls' shoes weren't fit for adventuring so I loaned them modern sneakers. It took a while for them to get used to it, but some like Felicity ended up enjoying them. They were also disappointed to learn that they couldn't take them back to their own time era.


	4. Superwolf Friends From Cartoon Network

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

The kids here were added to the team after the last episode of their series but before the Big Picture Show.

**Ed** – Ed is the strong (physically) idiot of this show. By strong I mean he actually lifted an entire house and pulled the plumbing out of a cabinet! By idiot I mean he once was stupid enough to put a sign on a garage upside down, (and when Eddy told him to flip it, he flipped the garage instead) and he didn't even recognize his own house key at one time! Ordered by Eddy, he uses his strength for scams. His worst trait is that he is terrified of soap (don't worry, I put a cleaning spell on him). His best trait is that he doesn't anger easily. Actually, he's one of the friendliest kids in the cul-de-sac.

**Edd** – Also known as 'Double Dee', he's as smart as Ed is dumb. He can build a working wagon out of discarded trash, and he knows hundreds of scientific words. His genius can be a big help for Eddy and his scams, though since he has strong moral fiber he has been reluctant about some of them. One of his faults is that he's obsessive with cleanliness, and another is that he's anti-sport up to the point where he doesn't have to take gym in school. However, the second one is justifiable because of an unknown 'dodgeball incident'. He wears a sock like hat all the time, hiding something. Only Eddy and Ed know what it is, but won't tell anyone. Mostly because Eddy is saving it for when he has to blackmail Double Dee.

**Eddy** – Even though he's small for his age, Eddy is the leader of the group. He thinks of every scam, which is what the Eds call it when they try to swindle the rest of the kids out of their money. Eddy is a real loudmouth, and is really rude. Wanting to become popular and rich, Eddy only cares about himself. His worst trait is practically everything: greedy, ill-tempered, etc., up to the point where you can call him a megalomaniac. He has no good traits, except maybe for the fact that he so far doesn't show any desire to kill anyone (like a real villain would) even if they got in his way. However, there could be a deep emotional reason for his actions...

Now, I am amongst many of the Eds' fans who don't like the Kanker sisters. They are horrible bullies who torment the other kids for the fun of it and also, in the Eds' cases, have overactive hormones. One day when I went to scold them for their behavior, I secretly found out that they idolize me and the other Superwolves for our power and strength, and consider our opinions to be highly important. That gave me this idea: if the other Superwolves and I can act as if we hate the Eds, then maybe the Kankers will too and will leave them and the rest of the cul-de-sac alone. I passed this idea on to the other Eds right away. They were reluctant at first, especially Double Dee because the plan would mean that he can't act his moralistic self, but their hatred of the Kankers was strong enough to convince them. So, Ed and Eddy are going to act even worse than usual and Double Dee is not going to show his good qualities (as hard as it is for him). However, I didn't tell anyone else about my plan, because I want their reactions to be genuine so that it will be easier to fool the Kankers. But don't worry, I'll tell them after the plan works. I do care about the Eds and don't want my other friends to hate them forever.

**Kevin** – A bike pro, jock, cynical, and sometimes cruel, Kevin is the Eds' enemy besides the Kankers. He calls them dorks and hates them almost to the point of paranoia. Unlike the Kankers, Kevin only beats up the Eds if they bug him.

**Rolph** – Kevin's best friend. He's a farmer who came from the 'old country' somewhere in Europe. He has a tendency to say weird sayings that no one else can understand, but since Kevin laughs at them he refrained from saying any during the Adventures. One friend laughing at you is one thing, but a group of people laughing at you is entirely different. Not that most of the team would laugh at him, mostly I think they would just stare at him, but he would find that uncomfortable too. He also has strange customs and food preferences, and is addicted to meat. He doesn't mind the Eds as much as the others until they make a fool out of him, and then look out for his strength! He was even able to push his house easily once! He refers to himself in the third person or as 'the son of a shepherd', which is mostly due to English being his second language. Originally he hated wolves up to the point of paranoia, and so didn't trust me and the other Superwolves at first. I talked to him though, telling him the truth about wolves. He ended up believing me and decided to be less paranoid about wolves. Despite his strange customs Kirsten became close to him since she empathizes with him.

**Sarah** – Ed's little sister, though she should be the big sister because she even scares him as well as orders him around! She does this by using her strength to an advantage: she once tied the Eds together into a knot! She can be bossy, even to her best friend Jimmy E, is spoiled, and has a quick temper, but can be sweet and charming (but only towards Jimmy E, Nazz, and her parents).

**Jimmy E** (the E stands for 'Ed,' meaning he's from that show) – Jimmy is Sarah's best friend. He is the stereotypical crybaby playmate, easily injured and scared, but can be crafty, even more than Eddy, when the situation calls for it. I gave him a potion that counterbalances his accident-proneness and his sensitivity since I knew that the Adventures would have plenty of tough moments. He also has a very noticeable retainer; he got it thanks to one of the Eds scams, which accidentally broke his teeth. However, I gave him a temporary spell that fixed his teeth. I'll give him a permanent version of the spell after the Big Picture Show.

**Nazz** – Sarah's other friend. She's the sweet pretty babysitter of the cul-de-sac and a stereotypical cheerleader/dumb-blonde – except for the ego problems that come with being a cheerleader. She has strong morals, like Double Dee, and at times is wiser than the other kids. She's definitely more mature than the other kids, except for maybe Double Dee, if nothing else. She can act tough if annoyed, even hitting the one who annoyed her, proving that even she has her limits on being kind and sweet.

**Jonny** – A sort of a pest, a loner, and considered to be weird, although he does mean well. His best friend is a wooden board named Plank, but since we were going to deal with many dangers I told him to leave Plank at home. Not wanting Plank to get hurt or worse, he agreed without a second thought. Jonny is typically innocent and gullible, though he's also very protective of Plank and can be brave and dangerous if Plank is threatened (he attacked the Kankers once when they stole Plank and escaped without major damage! Very impressive in my opinion). He's the only one who doesn't get bothered by the Eds like the rest of the kids, though that changed during the Adventures. He's a huge nature lover, and is somewhat of a hippie. He also is a big fan of The Beatles, something that I relate to (though, truthfully, I like almost all kinds of vintage music. Not just The Beatles).

**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

**Grim** – His full name is Grim Reaper, but at first most of the team only knew him as Grim. He used to be a working one until he made friends with Billy and Mandy. His relationship with them is complicated, mostly hate since they treat them as a slave, though he does care for them since he's defended them on many occasions. Later on his care for them was more 'hidden' than 'not there', now he sees Billy and Mandy as real friends and sometimes takes on the role as a parent or older sibling. Despite his being a goodguy he, like many other Halloween-type creatures, enjoys dark things like acting scary. He doesn't carry his scythe during the Adventures for two reasons: one, everyone else would immediately recognize him as a Grim Reaper and freak out, and two, his scythe is like a wand and can open portals and since there are already two wizards, two witches, and two fairies he thought that it would be best to leave the magic to the rest of us. Despite this I invited him anyway, mainly thinking he'd come in handy someday because of his connection with the underworld. Boy did I turn out to be right...

**Mandy** – A really serious girl, I've hardly even seen her smile! She has a dark, full-of-hatred, bossy personality with plenty of sarcasm and bitterness added. Nah, not really. She's actually not as dark as she appears on TV, though she is very serious and sarcastic, and is the leader of the group. Also, she doesn't boss Grim around as often as she does on the show, like Billy she tends to play with him and treats him more as a friend than a slave. She's a fearless fighter and has semi-useful knowledge about the supernatural, though even she met her match during the Adventures. She refused to let Grim come without her and Billy. Just to let you know, I think she loosened up during the Adventures.

**Billy** – Mandy's best friend before Grim came along. He's a little on the dumb side, but not like Ed. Actually he exaggerates his stupidity on the show for the entertainment value. Also he refrained from showing his physical – er – 'flaws' since he knew that the rest of us wouldn't appreciate them. In reality, if he really was as dumb as he seemed on TV, he wouldn't even be alive. He also can be very hyperactive, like Sheen, though not as much as he is on TV, and can somehow exhibit superhuman strength whenever he becomes determined to destroy the object of his hatred. However, during the Adventures he refrained from this one trait since I warned him that the dangers he'd face would be more dangerous than the ones from his World. Because he enjoys exaggerating his stupidity, he's mostly used as a distraction whenever Grim or Mandy has to work out a plan to defeat whatever foe they're facing. Luckily his World is partly toon, so bad things can happen to him without causing him as much harm as it would cause most of the rest of us.

The reason why Billy and Mandy exaggerate their flaws for entertainment value is because they, and Grim, are among the few who know when they're being watched by us. Grim can even almost see the other side, having read backward subtitles once, and Mandy once referred to their World as a show as a joke.

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Numbuh One** – Also known as Nigel Uno, (even though he's British he has some Spanish in his ancestry) he's the leader of Sector V, which is a part of a whole organization. He's a workaholic about his duties in the organization, often putting them above himself and his own needs, and can take things too seriously, but despite this is highly respected by the organization. In fact, he is one of the best operatives, and possibly the most selfless. Deep down he is kind and almost self sacrificing (he is still alive after all). He mostly keeps cool under serious pressure, but resorts to panic whenever his first strategy fails. Also keep in mind that Number One is bald.

**Numbuh Two** – The Jewish (from his maternal grandmother's side. I only know this because his grandmother has revealed it by speaking Yiddish, he hasn't really shown his heritage) pilot, inventor, and Technology Officer of his team. He also makes various puns on and off missions, but after hearing Numbuh Five criticize them so often he decided to be spared the humiliation of that during the Adventures and so refrained from saying a lot. This lead the pun-path mostly open for me since I'm less vain about what people think of my jokes. Truthfully, I'm the only operative who ever thought of any of his jokes as funny. He's fond of mysteries, takes pride in his inventing and piloting, and wears an aviator cap with goggles, which reflects his love for flying. His other name is Hoagie Gilligan Jr..

**Numbuh Three** – A Japanese girl, she isn't a perfect operative, but she's good enough to stay on the team. She has a friendly-to-a-fault type personality, and usually is oblivious of surrounding dangers, but can take care of herself and can show anger strong enough to frighten others whenever something/someone she cares about is threatened. She also has an ability to tell someone else's true intentions, which allowed her to not to trust any of the villains and bullies we encountered during the adventures even for a second. Her main interests are Rainbow Monkeys, which are based on our Care Bears, and hamsters as well as just cute things in general. Actually, her main job around the treehouse is to take care of the hamsters that generate the power inside the treehouse, and since she's also skilled in medical duties she's the nurse of the team. Her other name is Kuki Sanban.

**Numbuh Four** – An Australian fighter, his main interest is to fight adults. This actually has caused him to be way reckless, often attacking without thinking. Fortunately his skill in fighting has saved him many times, though doesn't help him when fighting powerful animals. He and Numbuh Three have crushes on each other, though Numbuh Four is shyer about it than Numbuh Three. Mostly because he believes that showing love for others is a sign of weakness. He's not school smart, but since school is a lie in his World this isn't a big deal. His other name is Wallabee Beatles

**Numbuh Five** – An African American (and French from her mom's side), she's second in command and the spy of her team. She always keeps cool and calm, and also acts cool. The interesting thing is, she's an expert on candy and ice cream lore and mythology. Not even I know how she got to be so wise in those subjects. Also, she's mostly a laid back tomboy, always preferring to relax, but when a mission comes up she'll always willingly join without any hesitation, even sometimes going on minor missions by herself. Like Rolf she also speaks in the third person. Her other name is Abigail Lincoln

**Lizzie** – Numbuh One's girlfriend. When he was added into the team he requested that Lizzie would come with them (much to the frustration of the rest of his team, they've never been that fond of her. Actually, I'm not fond of her either). Because of his team's frustration and my dislike I at first refused – until Numbuh One pointed out that the Adventures might cause Lizzie to be more respectful of his missions. After that fact I couldn't refuse, since I wanted Lizzie to be more respectful of the Kids Next Door even though I also wanted her and Nigel to break up. Also, Lizzie has nicknamed Numbuh One 'Nigie,' but I said to her that I'd only allow her to come if she promised never to use it during the Adventures since it would be embarrassing to Nigel, especially in front of villains. She reluctantly agreed.

The organization I mentioned earlier is called The Kids Next Door, which is an entire group of kids that fight against adults and their oppressive ways. The team – or Sector, as they're more normally called – is given a letter as a name and is made up of a particular group of operatives, usually five. Each operative is given a number as an alternate name, and the cool thing is they get to pick their own number. The most famous Sector ever is the missing Sector Z (though they're not missing anymore, Numbuh One found out what happened to them during an intense mission…). The main rule is that as soon as an operative turns thirteen, the beginning age for a teenager, they're decommissioned, or exiled. This is because many teenagers help adults instead of fighting them. The rest of the Superwolf Team were shocked to find out about that, and were also appalled by adults and teenagers from The Kids Next Door World. Numbuh One and the others were relieved to find adults and teenagers who were a lot nicer than most of the ones from their World.

**Totally Spies**

These three girls work for a secret organization called WHOOP that fights big-time crime. Their boss is Jerry, who has an interesting sense of humor: whenever he wants the girls, he unexpectedly summons them through a trapdoor that could be located anywhere. One time the trap door was in a golf bag! However the girls wouldn't call his sense of humor interesting...annoying is more like it.

**Sam** – A red head, and kind of the leader of the trio. Sam wears a green catsuit, is the most intelligent and practical of the group and adores knowledge. She's sort of the big sister, and puts missions above everything else (sort of like Numbuh One). She's also the most sarcastic. She once had a chance to skip ahead to college, but in the end decided to stick by her friends throughout the rest of high school.

**Alex** – A could-be African American, one of Sam's friends. She is a combo of tomboy and girly-girl, and so is socially flexible. She wears a yellow catsuit, is the toughest of the spies, and is heavily into sports, but despite the latter can be sometimes be absent-minded, clumsy and/or naïve. She's the kindest and most selfless spy, puts her friendship with Sam and Clover first, and can be described as the 'youngest sister' of the three, being extremely childlike such as still owning stuffed animals. She also loves real animals.

**Clover** – A blonde, another of Sam's friends. She wears a red catsuit, and is more into fashion and fads, not to mention boys, than Sam or Alex. She's also the most sidetracked during missions, but if Sam is kidnapped she will assume role of leader and also understands the importance of teamwork and friendship. Also, she's a vegetarian, and speaks with Valleyspeak a lot.


	5. Superwolf Friends From Disney

**Kim Possible** – The high school girl who comes from a family where anything's 'possible'. She's kind of like a secret agent, except she doesn't have a secret identity. At school she's popular, head of the cheerleading squad, and a straight A student; on missions she's no-less popular, except with villains obviously, and has often gotten free rides from various people in repayment for her helping them. She's confident and assertive, and has a kind heart like the other heroes in the Superwolf Friends, though she can be arrogant at times. She's mostly arrogant whenever someone seems to be better at things than her, and that along with her high standards prove her competitive nature. Despite her hero side she still has the same teenager insecurities, and her biggest weakness is her desire to fit in. Unlike most true heroes she can be fooled by appearance, though during the Adventures she got quite a bit of practice against this. Her best trait is her ability to be friendly to all social classes rather than sticking to the in-crowd. She's a top martial arts expert, can quickly learn new skills, quickly adept to knew situations, and is able to do death-defying stunts. Her martial arts skills is mostly shown in her ability to put up a good fight against her adult rival Shego, who not only has the same skills but also has the added advantage of green energy balls that come out of her hands.

**Ron S** – Kim's best friend and polar opposite. He resists peer pressure easily, and even pulls Kim back whenever she goes overboard with her competitive nature. He does have a stubborn side though, and is fixed on ideas even after they've been flawed. He also helps Kim on missions, except sometimes he needs saving himself. This is only because he's more of a clumsy sidekick than a secret agent, though his clumsiness has often saved the day on occasions where pure skill didn't work. He shows true bravery unlike Kim though, because despite his fright and easily scared nature he loyally follows Kim throughout any mission. He also has an interesting ability to converse with animals, though it isn't as good as Eliza's ability.

He isn't the only one who helps Kim though, Kim also receives help from tech-genius Wade. Wade communicates to Kim and Ron through a device called a Kimmunicator and uses his computers to help with big picture details like security systems.

**Rufus** – Ron's pet naked mole rat. He and Ron share an inseparable bond and also like the same things, mostly Mexican food. Rufus, despite being a rodent, is very levelheaded, sometimes rescues Kim and Ron (the villains' constant forgetting of him helps with that), and his extremely good at fixing technology. His teeth are also remarkable in that they can cut through metal. His skills along with his tolerance with various temperatures, better eyesight, higher IQ, and longer lifespan sets him apart from real world naked mole rats. Unfortunately, unlike real world naked mole rats, he can also feel pain, though it could mostly be because he's only sympathizing with Ron whenever Ron feels pain. Rufus can also talk, sort of, but only Ron and Kim can really understand him.

**Lilo and Stitch**

**Lilo** – The Hawaiian girl who can make friends with aliens. She has a strong belief in ohana, the Hawaiian word for family. She also wears a muumuu, a type of Hawaiian dress, and sandals, but since I knew that we'd be doing plenty of action I had her switch her flip-flop types for more secure ones. She's nine years old now, though she was five in the first movie.

**Stitch** – Used to be a menace, but he's now about as friendly as a dog. Despite him being an alien, that's what everyone first thought him to be. He first started out as a genetic experiment, though despite that he's just as alive as you and me. He's nearly indestructible, though can be knocked out, has night and infrared vision, the strength to lift 3000 times his weight, super hearing, and can move like Spiderman on walls and ceilings. He also has the brain of a super computer and can roll into a ball in order to use himself as a cannonball. His most unique feature is that he can pull his two extra arms, his spines, and his antennae into his body for his 'Earth dog' disguise. He and Lilo are a cross between 'best friends' and 'siblings,' though there are times where she treats him like a pet, like forcing him to take a bath (he's scared of water since his molecular structure makes him too heavy to be able to swim).

**Mickey Mouse** – An honorary guest, only the Disney badguys hate this famous mouse. He's one of the oldest Disney characters ever. His personality is well known all over the world, but here's a bit of interesting trivia for those who don't know: Mickey's personality in his earliest cartoons wasn't entirely acting! Mickey always was selfless and good hearted, just as you know him today, and that part of his personality appealed to the Disney Company so much that they later decided to make his on-screen character the same way. However, like other toons, Mickey also always had a mischievous and silly sense of humor. Another bit of trivia is that he is married to his girlfriend Minnie, they just switch between 'dating' and 'married' on-screen.

**The Proud Family**

**Penny P** – P refers to her last name: Proud. An African American teenager (almost sixteen, she was brought into the group before the movie) with one funny family. That is her family is funny only to us, like most other teens Penny finds her parents – mostly her dad – embarrassing. She is like modern day teenagers – liking hip-hop and dating – but can seem like a kid at times even though she really wants to grow up. This only is because of her dad's overprotectiveness (they once had a conversation where her dad, Oscar, said that she wasn't allowed to date boys until she was Suga Mama's age – she's Oscar's mom – and after Penny stated that that wasn't fair Oscar 'lowered' the age to one-hundred. Actually, Penny laughed at that one).


	6. Superwolf Friends From Nickelodeon

**ChalkZone**

**Rudy** – An 11-year-old boy with a big imagination and an even bigger heart. When he was eight, he discovered ChalkZone, a place where all the erased chalk drawings are. He's been visiting ChalkZone ever since and has been protecting and saving the place many times, but sometimes also uses it for his own purposes – like saving his grade at a science fair that he didn't know was 'non-optional'. Despite things like that he has done so many great things that he has earned the title 'ChalkZone's True Protector', which was officially given to him by the oldest inhabitant of ChalkZone: Barney, the encyclocentipidea, who knows the entire history of ChalkZone.

Rudy was given this title after he freed the king of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, permanently trapped the tiny red bats that spread ChalkZone's most fatal disease in their own temple, and actually found the cure for the disease itself (and this disease has been known for at least 300 years mind you). Rudy at first declined the title, since he was the one who had accidentally let the bats out of their temple home - he was exploring their temple out of pride and vanity - and caused the spread of the disease. However, in an off-screen scene Barney later had a talk with him and told him that out of all the creators who had visited ChalkZone Rudy was the most protective and responsible one. Also, the fact that Rudy would sacrifice his life if it would save ChalkZone, which he nearly did when re-trapping the bats, is proof enough. Rudy then accepted the title, but after that adventure humbled extremely and tried harder to live up to his title.

**Snap** – Rudy's best friend from ChalkZone. Snap was the first drawing that Rudy met, and was even drawn by Rudy himself! Despite being drawn as a blue and white colored superhero Snap doesn't have any superpowers and can sometimes be a bit rude. He also has a bit of a reckless streak, but deep down he has a good heart and will always stick by Rudy and help him no matter the trouble. Snap used to be jealous of Rudy's other friend Penny Sanchez until Rudy assured him that no one would ever take his place.

**Penny S** - S for her last name: Sanchez. This is so you don't confuse her with Penny Proud. She is Rudy's other best friend, and a very good scientist even though she's the same age as Rudy. Penny is a Mexican-American. Secretly, Rudy has had a crush – which didn't take long to strengthen to real love – on Penny ever since he first saw her. Penny too has had a crush on Rudy for a long time, but evidence of her crush has been more subtle than Rudy's (which technically hasn't been very subtle at all, at least not to us nor Snap). During the first summer of their year in ChalkZone (they met the previous fall) and the Superwolf Adventures though her crush soon strengthened to real love too. There had been a couple incidents where she nearly dumped Rudy due to his thoughtlessness, but in one case she forgave him quickly and in another she was only faking it so that she could trick the enemy they were dealing with. Deep down, she loves Rudy so much that she would never dump him for real for anything. Good thing too, if she ever did it would break Rudy's heart.

Rudy, by the way, protects ChalkZone by means of a special chalk called Magic Chalk, which he can only get from the Magic Chalk mine inside ChalkZone. He first got it from a package of chalk at school. No one, not even Barney, knew where the chalk came from or who drew the mine. ChalkZone's only fault is that it's not waterproof.

Penny was the first one from the real world that Rudy trusted into ChalkZone. He didn't even let his parents know about ChalkZone until I talked him into it, which was a week before the adventures started. That means that he really trusts Penny in ChalkZone, something that he doesn't do very often, though he mostly allowed her in because a formula of hers was erased into ChalkZone before she was done with her project. Trusting Penny was actually a good thing, because Penny's knowledge of science has helped him with emergencies in ChalkZone. Penny is the only one besides Rudy who can professionally use the Magic Chalk.

**Danny Phantom **

**Danny** – The very last person I asked to join us. Because of that, I didn't have room for any of his friends or family. His personality is complex: he can be undyingly loyal, especially in how he uses his powers to protect his hometown, but unfortunately can only see things in black and white instead of shades of gray, though that started to change during the Adventures. He also has the same problem as Kim (wanting to be accepted and to fit in) and is overprotective and stubborn whenever his family and friends are in danger. Danny has matured recently and has grown more confident since receiving his powers months ago, but unfortunately can lose his confidence if depressed, distracted, or dealing with other emotional problems. His loyalty and love for his friends and family though eventually can turn things around whenever this happens. Basically his emotions are neutral in affecting his performance: they can be a disadvantage or useful depending on the emotion and situation.

He has powers that will remain a secret until later. I brought him with us because of these powers, which are so unique that not even I could get them. As it turned out, I never regretted bringing him. At the moment, I'm the only one on the team who knows his secret. Since his parents are Superwolf Watchers, and so would find out about his powers, I thought it would be best if they saw Danny using his powers to save or help us before making conclusions. I'm afraid they would be a little prejudice about his powers so showing his parents his powers while he's using them for good is a good introduction.

**Fairly Oddparents**

**Timmy** – A boy with a pink hat, six friends, and what would be a bad life if not for his fairy godparents. True, his parents do love him, but they're so clueless that they can't even tell that their son's babysitter is evil! ('Course, that's not saying much considering that the other parents can't tell either…). Timmy is usually irresponsible with his wishes, but when worst comes to worst he knows just how to solve the problem that his wish, or something else, caused.

**Cosmo and Wanda** – Timmy's fairy godparents, two of his best friends. They are a married couple, and have been known mainly as Timmy's pet goldfish. They have an amazing ability for transforming into anything, which comes in handy whenever they can't be seen in their true forms. Cosmo is what you'd call the irresponsible but warm-hearted goofball. Even though a lot of Timmy's adventures have started out with Cosmo's mistakes, Cosmo still cares deeply for Timmy and Wanda and will fight to protect them. Wanda is more responsible and smarter, though her weakness for chocolate can be a disadvantage at times. She can also be a big time nag, but despite this Cosmo still loves her.

The fairy godparents' rule is to not let anyone know about your fairy godparents, but I convinced the head fairy into letting Timmy keep Cosmo and Wanda as long as only Superwolf Friends, and Superwolf Watchers, know. Boy, were Timmy's friends and family freaked when they found out!

**Chester** – One of Timmy's best human friends. Chester's main talent is that he can do tricks with his braces (a slide once came out of them!). Secretly, thanks to an adventure with a jealous-of-fairy-godparents-genie he found out about Cosmo and Wanda, but never mentioned it because of not wanting to risk Timmy losing them. He didn't even tell AJ

**AJ** – Timmy's other best human friend. AJ is an African-American, smart enough to be an inventor, which he is, and is a vegetarian.

Timmy has two other friends, Elmer and Sanjay, but I couldn't squeeze them in.

**Jimmy Neutron** – (known as Jimmy N during the Adventures) The smartest kid I've ever met. He's even smarter than AJ, because he actually made it into space many times without a spacesuit! He's also invented devices that defeat the laws of physics, like gum that allows you to breathe underwater. Despite being smart he isn't self centered or egotistical about it. Like other kids he loves having fun with his friends and cares about them more than his role as a scientist.

**Goddard** – Jimmy's pet robot dog. He has a voice, but he doesn't talk that often since he prefers to act like a real dog. He also has many devices built in, including speakers, and can be used as a flying device, replacing the need for a rocket pack. Despite that Jimmy N still has one built into his backpack.

**Carl** – One of Jimmy's best friends. He's a llama fanatic, and not that bright, though he does have an ability for ventriloquism and imitating people. He also has health problems but I put a spell on him that makes him healthy throughout the Adventures. Not back in his World though since that would mess with the episodes.

**Sheen** – Jimmy's other best friend. Sheen is an Ultralord (a superhero) fanatic. He's not that bright either, but that and his eccentric-ness and understanding of reality being off is caused solely on his being ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). Despite his poor ability for schoolwork he's very smart with computers (he created an entire website by himself once!). He also has an ability to talk to monkeys, and is of Mexican heritage.

**My Life as a Teenage Robot**

**Jenny** – Known as XJ9 to her mom, she was built for saving the world. She's a blue and white robot who will always remain a teenager. She was programmed with the personality of an eager young teen, wanting freedom and acceptance from her peers and preferring to hang out with her friends than saving the world. Her main fault is that she can be too trusting, up to the point of being naïve, but she improved during the adventures (I brought her after the show's entire run anyway). Despite being a robot she sees humans as equal to her, making her one of the friendliest living-amongst-humans type of robot ever.

**Brad** – Jenny's first, and best, friend. He almost always joins her whenever she saves the world, and always hangs out with her. Unfortunately, even though Jenny looks up to Brad he usually causes more trouble than he's worth, though there have been times where he's been a big help and has even rescued Jenny. His love for adventure and boredom with the average teenage life is what drew him to Jenny in the first place.

**Tuck** – Brad's little brother, and Jenny's other friend. Tuck has less of a taste of adventure than Brad, but will almost always join Brad and Jenny on adventures. Also he easily gets scared, but despite knowing the dangers we'd get into he didn't want to leave his brother and best friend Jenny to all the dangers. Despite the usual brother arguments, Brad and Tuck care about each other deeply.

**Spongebob Squarepants** – He's pretty famous enough to not have a detailed description, but for those who don't know him he's a yellow, fun-loving sponge. He's also friendly to a fault and can be oblivious about anyone hating him, but during the Adventures he always knew immediately who to trust and who not to. And even if he wasn't sure he'd look to other members of the team for confirmation. So, deep down, he really is smart and even has a little wisdom. He's just so much a child on the inside that he doesn't use his smarts very often.

**Patrick** – Spongebob's best friend, a pink starfish. He's a little on the dumb side, but not as much as Ed. He's also friendly to a fault, but can go into rages if provoked.

By the way, I put a spell on them that enlarged them to about our size and another spell that allowed them to live above water.

**The Wild Thornberrys**

**Eliza** – I brought her to help translate a few animals since I can only do canines. Originally she would lose her powers if she told anyone about them, but I put a charm on her so she wouldn't lose her powers from having Superwolf Friends and Superwolf Watchers know about them. Because of her ability to talk with animals she knows quite a lot more about them than most other people, and even has had the luck to hang out with various endangered species, including the less-often-seen ones.

**Darwin** – I mainly brought him because Eliza refused to go without him. I also wanted to get in touch with one of our cousins, the chimpanzee, for that's what Darwin is. Despite his coming from the wild he's more in touch with hanging out in the comvee (Eliza's motor home) and snacking.


	7. Superwolf Friends From PBSKids

**Clifford** – The big red dog. I mean really big, as big as a house. He was first founded in book form and then a TV version of him was discovered. The version of Clifford that is on the team the TV version. He's the kindest and most helpful dog in the whole world, and has rarely shown any faults at all. Since he was at first too big to come with us everywhere, I had to shrink him. He's almost inseparable from his owner Emily Elizabeth, but I didn't have room for her.

**T-Bone** – Clifford's first friend, he's a yellow terrier. He's shy and cautious and not always brave, but very kind.

**Cleo** – Clifford's newer friend. She's a purple poodle who usually comes up with ideas. When those ideas are questioned, she says her catch phrase: "Have I ever steered you wrong?" (Usually answered with a yes). She doesn't always tell the truth and can be selfish, but like all dogs is extremely loyal to her friends.

**George Shrinks** – A show that I used to watch every Saturday morning on PBSKids before it was taken off the air (much to my disappointment). George is a kid who is so small he can drive toy cars! He has a vehicle of his own, called the Zooper car, which can turn into other various vehicles. Apart from the Zooper's car form he uses its plane form most often. Despite his size George's parents actually agreed to let him come. This was because he has been almost a bigger help than regular-sized kids have ever been to other people. His adventurous and thrill seeking nature helps with that.

**Sagwa: the Chinese Siamese Cat**

**Sagwa** – Yep, the cat from Amy Tan's story. She and her siblings, like their ancestors before them, are the scribes for their owner, one of the magistrates of China. She's the most talented one in the sense of scribing, and can be described as colorful and bright. She's also very curious and adventurous, but now knows when to stay out of really dangerous situations (she learned that the hard way when she was trying to find a good hide-and-seek type hiding place...during a wind storm).

**Dongwa** – Sagwa's older brother, he likes to be in charge and doesn't always get along with his sisters, but deep down he really cares about them. He's more into martial arts like Tai-Chi than scribing. Despite being a big scruffy, he can be full of life.

**Sheegwa** – The youngest of the kittens. Because she's so young, it took me a long time in persuading her parents to let her come along. Her main talent at the moment is playing since she's too young to have any specific talents, however she does want to follow in Sagwa's pawprints. She's also the sweetest of the kittens.

**Fu-Fu** – Sagwa's best friend. He's a bat who wears glasses so he can see, but he's still pretty clumsy. Even so he's saved Sagwa from her adventures more times than either of them can count.


	8. Superwolf Friends From KidsWB

A.N. Now, despite Mickey Mouse being on the team Bugs Bunny isn't. This is only temporary, as soon as Voldemort is defeated Bugs will be welcomed on the team permanently. As you all know Bugs is a smart-aleck and so would obviously not be able to resist pulling tricks on Voldemort, especially since Voldemort would be a real challenge for him. Considering how angry Bugs can make Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam on-screen I didn't want to find out how angry he might make Voldemort in real life...or what Voldemort might do to him in retaliation for that matter.

**Jackie Chan** – Based on (and voiced by!) a real person, Jackie is an archeologist and a martial arts expert. In his cartoon, he battles demons and dark chi wizards, but mainly an organization of thieves called The Dark Hand. He prefers his archeologist job though, only using his martial arts against evil forces if he has no choice. He cares a lot about his family and is a pacifist, making the adventures he goes on in his own world an emotional conflict for him. On the one hand he'd rather not fight badguys, on the other hand he doesn't want them to hurt others.

**Jade** – Jackie's cartoon niece. She shares Jackie's ability for martial arts, part of it her own skill and the rest through Jackie's training. She always follows him around on missions, even after being told to stay behind. It's understand why Jackie doesn't want Jade to follow him: he doesn't want her to get hurt and to get into trouble with her parents. Even so, Jade has been a big help many times.

**Uncle** – Just because of his name, you might think of him as everyone's uncle, but it's just a nickname, though in reality he is Jackie's uncle. Uncle is a chi wizard and not very good with technology, preferring books to information sources on the internet. He's also usually grumpy, but I warned him that it wouldn't be good to be grumpy during the Adventures so he lightened up a little.

A chi wizard, by the way, is just an oriental wizard who uses potions instead of wands for spells. Chi means life. Because carrying cauldrons and ingredients are less convenient than carrying a wand, non-oriental wizards can be known to be more powerful.

**Pokémon**

**Ash** – A Pokémon trainer who dreams of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master. It's kinda hard to keep up with his age, though I think that a year passes between each movie, making him 11-years old at the beginning of the Superwolf Adventures. He's caring and valiant, but also can be arrogant and stubborn. Deep down though, he has a good heart, can be very selfless, and always risks his life for his Pokémon and sometimes even the world if necessary. He also a very good ability in making friends with Pokémon, and has even caught a lot of his Pokémon in this manner. One of the Pokémon caught in this manner joined him without even battling him first, and another of them – Squirtle – became attached to Ash when he dove to protect him from some falling smoke bombs. Pokémon on hand: Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras.

**Pikachu** – A mouse like electric Pokémon, Ash's best friend. Their friendship has grown up to the point where they'd risk their lives for each other, though in the beginning Pikachu didn't even like Ash at first. That changed at the end of the first episode when Ash risked his life to save Pikachu from a wild and vicious flock of Spearow. Pikachu almost always rides on Ash's shoulder, and is exceptionally powerful for his species.

**Misty** – A water Pokémon trainer. She's a cross between 'girly' and 'tomboy' and loves romantic things. She used to have a temper and be stubborn and spoiled, though since she mellowed and ended up being kind and sensible I've guessed that her bad qualities were just because of her older sisters' big egos. She first joined Ash after Pikachu accidentally destroyed her bike when saving Ash from the flock of Spearow, but the reason was soon forgotten when Misty started to like Ash very much. This happened after she saw how much he cares about Pokémon. She hides her feelings from Ash by arguing with him, though whenever he gets into danger or even almost seems dead she becomes worried and sometimes almost starts to cry. Also, she hates carrots, peppers, and bugs, but I told her to hide her dislike of bugs since there are Superwolf Watchers who are bugs and so would be insulted by her reactions. Pokémon on hand: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck (humanely stuck in his Pokéball with a spell since his headache is only useful when provoked: that's when his strongest psychic attacks come out), Togepi (mostly hangs out in her backpack since it's a baby).

**Brock** – A Pokémon breeder in training, though he's done a professional job quite often. Since he's taken care of his siblings until his father returned from a journey he's an expert in cooking and cleaning. Since he's the oldest he's also the most mature and has been very helpful to Ash and Misty during their journeys. His main fault though is that he becomes automatically smitten with every attractive girl he meets, or at least the ones near his age, but you won't see it here. Pokémon on hand: Onix, Geodude, Golbat, Vulpix.

I brought Ash around the second season of the series and he gained a new friend then, but I only had room for two of his friends so he picked his two oldest friends.

Just to explain: the 'getting a crush on someone' thing doesn't work between people from different worlds, even for guys or girls who get crushes all the time. It automatically turns off between people from different worlds because it wouldn't work out between them anyway. There have been exceptions, but they don't last very long.

**Scooby Doo** – That lovable mystery solving Great Dane. Don't forget his big appetite (who could?) and his cowardice. Despite his cowardice he does care enough about his friends to save them if they're in danger, which shows that he truly is brave deep down. He also pronounces every word so that they seem as if they begin with 'r'; an example of this is one of his most common words: ruh-roh.

**Shaggy** – Scooby's best friend, owner, and human-twin. Is mostly a '60's style hippie in appearance but also has some beatnik qualities. He shares Scooby's appetite and cowardice, though he doesn't speak like Scooby. He does add the word 'like' to almost every sentence though. He and Scooby also share a very useful ability: disguising themselves. They are so good at it that they can even pose among museum statues without the slightest movement, though the rest of the gang shares some of this ability as well.

**Fred** – The blond leader of Mystery Inc. (the name of the mystery solving gang) and is also the bravest compared to Shaggy. Whenever a new mystery comes up Fred is most often to point it out and lead the rest of the gang into trying to solve it, whereas Shaggy – and Scooby too – try to get out of it. His main talent is building traps for the monsters, though in some cases Velma helps with them.

**Velma** – The most intelligent of Mystery Inc. and a brunette. She can read foreign languages – up to the point of reading Chinese – decipher formulas, and operate communications equipment. While Fred always sets the traps, Velma is always the one who solves the mystery – with very rare exceptions.

**Daphne** – The danger prone redhead of Mystery Inc. Actually, her 'danger proness' has come in handy during mysteries at times, either helping to lead the gang somewhere, or revealing a secret entrance. She's the typical – stereotypical that is – feminine female, the type who worries frequently about her appearance, though her makeup and other items from her purse has helped her and the gang out of tight spots.

**Scrappy** – Scooby's nephew. Scrappy hasn't been in all of the mysteries that Mystery Inc has solved, but I brought him along to prove that he is good! That live-action movie that had him as the villain isn't real, the gang never went through all that. He's really energetic as well as brave for his size, and would always try to beat up the monsters. He never succeeds, Scooby always pulls him away from the monster first. But little did he know – little did we all know – that he was going to see more than he can handle.


	9. Other Superwolf Friends

**Arséne Lupin III** – A gentlemen thief, a role that he inherited from his father and grandfather before him. Despite being a thief he's a goodguy, especially when compared to the badguys he has dealt with. Even though he'd go so far as to rob a casino, he also has a hatred for injustice and has an Aladdin/Robin Hood personality when it comes to stealing: steals only from those who can afford it, and keeps it unless if someone more unfortunate than him comes along. He's an expert in disguises and imitating voices – he can compete with Shaggy and Carl for champion in this subject – but only has average strength. He also has the agility and skill of a cat-burglar and the ability to be aware of his surroundings (up to the point where he can plan ahead or save himself even if surprised) and an intuition that's almost as good as an animals'. Lupin has about three other friends, but I couldn't fit them in.

**Casper** – The friendliest ghost I've ever met, though he can also be a little shy. The version of him that I brought is the 1995 film version. I brought him so my friends could get used to a good ghost. He also has three troublemaking uncles, which I didn't allow into the team for obvious reasons. Even so they are allowed to visit us when we're not in the middle of fighting or something like that, since they're ghosts and don't need much protection. They at first might seem wicked, with their hatred of the living and mistreatment of Casper, but after an adventure with two members of the living – Dr. Harvey (ghost psychiatrist) and his daughter Kat – they lightened up to the point where they even made friends with Harvey. After that they became almost as friendly as Casper, though they still can't stop their habit of scaring the living and calling them 'fleshies.' Not to mention pulling pranks, but no one can blame them for that.


End file.
